


Some like it hot

by TheStoryteller (Chuckrutter)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckrutter/pseuds/TheStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is minding his own business in his office when he gets an insatiable urge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some like it hot

Lestrade poked his head out of his office and scanned around before he inconspicuously inched back in closing the door behind him. He drew the shades so that no one could see what was about to unfold. For this he needed privacy.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” he quietly whispered before he moaned with ecstasy as he slowly unfastened his pants. His lips finally meet the warm, juicy pastry as he opens his pursed lips and slowly envelops the sweet, mouth-watering treat. 

He finishes yet another morsel and prepares himself for another go round. Greg is one insatiable bloke, but with a hot cup of tea in one hand and a box of donuts in front of him it seemed as if he was in for a long but satisfying day. 

He breathlessly began to speak and crumbs flew out of his now full mouth as he uttered the words, "Now this most certainly is my division.”


End file.
